


You're My Fantasy

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Fantasy on Ice, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi returns from Yuna's show to find that the FAoI cast has moved hotels. And that he has to share a room. With Yuzu. Javi doesn't really mind, though. He minds even less when he walks in to find Yuzu... not asleep.





	You're My Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was _my hands_.

Javi touches the keycard to the reader, eager to finally drop into bed. Yuna’s show had been lovely, but tiring, and the fact that they put him on a different flight last minute, making him run around Seul airport in a mad dash to make the plane, did nothing for his mental energy levels.

He doesn’t even care that he doesn’t get his own room like he had initially expected.

When the hotel in Toyama had called to let him know they will be moving the entire cast to another place due to some malfunction to the air-conditioning system, Javi had simply nodded, even as the receptionist on the phone kept apologizing for the fact that he had to share the room, that everyone had to share rooms. He had had just about enough mental capacity to ask who he’d be rooming with. When the girl informed him that it would be Yuzu, Javi had just breathed a sigh of relief and told her that it was okay, really, thank you.

He had shared hotel rooms with Yuzu on several occasions in the past. Even if they were not as close as they used to be, Javi was sure it would be fine. In fact, it would be nice to spend some time with Yuzu. Javi has been missing him, wishing that they could become close again, find that ease, that camaraderie…

He knows it is partly his own fault, this new distance between them – but Javi had simply not known what to do with himself or how to handle the situation when he realized he was way more interested in Yuzu’s lips and the curve of his ass than he had any right to be. When he realized that missing Yuzu was not as simple as missing a friend, but something else entirely – a tender longing that seemed to grow into his chest until it was almost unbearable, an ache that made Javi wonder if he should just fly right back to Toronto and finally tell Yuzu how he feels about him.

Javi waves all these thoughts away as he pushes the door open, pulls his suitcase in behind him, then closes the door as quietly as he can. It is quite late. If Yuzu is already asleep, Javi doesn’t want to wake him up.

When he turns away from the door and into the room, Javi freezes.

Yuzu is… not asleep.

Yuzu is very much awake, lying on one of the two queen-sized beds, his eyes closed, head thrown back against the pillows, long neck exposed and golden in the muted light from the single lamp in the corner. One of his hands is resting on his abdomen, while the other… the other is wrapped around his erection, stroking languidly.

Javi gasps, and Yuzu’s eyes fly open immediately. He looks dazed for a second. Javi knows how it feels, the moment when your brain is slow and stupid, all the blood pooled elsewhere. In fact, that is what is happening to his brain, it seems, his dick hardening almost instantly inside his track pants. Because fuck. Fuck. Yuzu is gorgeous like that.

“You – I – “ Yuzu stammers, breathless, flushing crimson. He then curses in Japanese. “Sorry!”

He sits up, looking frantic as he’s obviously trying to figure out how to extricate himself from this situation, where to hide.

  
“No, don’t – “ Javi hears himself say. Yuzu’s eyes snap to him, confused and wild. “Don’t,” he moves his hand in a way he hopes looks appeasing. “Please,” it comes out all choked up because Javi can’t really speak right now, he can barely think, because Yuzu is naked, and while Javi had seen him as good as naked in the locker rooms at Cricket, this is very different. “Please go on,” he finally manages, and blushes all over his face.

The moment seems to stretch on forever. Neither of them seems to breathe. Javi wants to apologize because what the hell, just how inappropriate was that, practically asking Yuzu to…

Yuzu’s eyes lock on his, suddenly sharp and inquiring. Javi watches, transfixed, as Yuzu swallows, watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

And then Yuzu’s mouth curls, just a tiny bit, into a smirk that Javi recognizes because he has seen it so many times before when he watched Yuzu finish performances that he knew would bring him gold even before the scores were announced. It’s a little smug, a lot satisfied, quite a bit victorious. It is a challenge, and Javi’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

“You will watch?” Yuzu asks slowly, his voice all velvet, and licks his lips.

“Yes,” Javi somehow manages to say, every trace of tiredness gone now, his body electrified and his mind full of images, familiar fantasies he has used to bring himself off more times than he can count. “I’ll watch,” he rasps, feeling a little like he is dreaming now, too.

He releases the handle of his suitcase that he had been gripping so hard it hurt, and lets himself drop into one of the armchairs on the other side of the small room, facing the bed.

Slowly, Yuzu leans back down against the pillows arrayed against the headboard, keeping his eyes on Javi’s the whole time. He lets his head roll side to side a little, showing off his neck, and god, Javi wants to kiss his way down that expanse of skin. Yuzu clearly notices his gaze because he raises a hand and traces his fingertips down from his jaw to his clavicle, slow and feather light. Goosebumps spring up across his skin and his eyes flutter a little, and Javi wonders if Yuzu’s neck is sensitive like that, if he would shiver and moan for him if Javi licked and bit at the skin there.

Yuzu’s hand travels down his chest, to one dark pink nipple, and he squeezes it between his thumb and forefinger, a low hiss escaping his mouth at what Javi imagines must be a delicious twinge of pleasure-pain. Yuzu then lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks at them briefly, and Javi feels his dick throb inside his pants at the sight. He opens his thighs a little and shifts, getting comfortable in his chair. Yuzu lets go of his fingers with an audible pop and traces his other nipple, slicking saliva around the aureola, teasing himself. He punctuates the motion with another sharp tug, and the sound that falls from his mouth is as delicious as anything Javi has ever heard. He wonders if Yuzu gets loud like the Yuzu in his fantasies does, if he moans as wantonly in real life, too.

Yuzu lets his hands travel down his stomach, nails grazing skin. Javi watches the pink trails he leaves behind, and wants to lick them, wants to taste Yuzu’s skin, the light perspiration covering it, wants to trace the lines of his abs with his tongue.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers, then blushes when he realizes he spoke out loud. But Yuzu only looks at him, eyes lust-blown and dark, and Javi decides to forget all propriety because this is so infinitely _better_ than anything he could have imagined. “Touch yourself for me,” he says, and even though he doesn’t add the _please_ that sits thickly inside his throat, he is desperate for this and he knows it. And Yuzu knows it, too, if the small laugh that bubbles up from his belly is any indication.

  
Yuzu props himself up a bit further, so that he can look straight at Javi as he opens his thighs obscenely wide and wraps one slender hand around himself, giving himself a nice firm stroke from base to tip.

Javi lets go of the groan he’s been holding back, and cups himself through his pants. “Sí, así,” he mumbles. Yuzu’s hand twitches a little at that, and Javi smiles in realization. He had known that Yuzu liked listening to foreign languages. Yuzu even once told him that Spanish sounded _so nice_. He just never thought that it would come in handy in a context like this...

“Háztelo bien, nene,” he coaxes, and is rewarded by a small, needy moan. Yuzu tugs at himself, working the crown of his dick, then sliding his palm down again before setting a rhythm.

Javi gets lost in it, watching Yuzu work himself up, drinking in each sound, marveling at the way Yuzu’s toes curl into the bed a little, the way he frowns in concentration before he lets his eyes fall shut. He feels his own arousal grow until it’s almost uncomfortable, but he refuses to touch himself more than he is now, his palm pressed against the bulge in his pants without moving. He wants to enjoy this, _watch _this, watch Yuzu, without the distraction of his own pleasure to blind his senses.

Suddenly, Yuzu moves, sitting up, breaking Javi out of his lusty reverie. Javi is about to ask if everything is alright, but Yuzu settles back down almost as quickly, this time sitting back on his heels, knees spread wide, his back a little arched. It’s shameless, the way he puts himself on display, and Javi wants to crawl on the bed with him and suck him off. He doesn’t, though, because he is not sure how that would be received, if he is allowed, if he is _wanted_ like that.

Then his train of thought gets derailed when Yuzu uncaps the small tube Javi had not noticed before, and coats his fingers with the clear gel-like substance, biting his lip and looking at Javi with hooded eyes as he does so.

Javi moans out loud when Yuzu reaches around himself, rising up on his knees a little, and pushes a finger inside himself. It’s too much, watching him do this to himself, because oh god, Javi wishes that was his hand, his fingers inside Yuzu’s body, breaching him, curling inside him…

Yuzu flinches and hisses as he sits down onto his hand a little too fast, or adds a finger too fast, Javi can’t quite tell.

“Are you okay?” he asks, half out of his chair before he can stop himself.

“Mhm,” Yuzu nods, panting a little, lips hanging open. He takes a few breaths, clearly working to relax himself.

  
“Have you done this before?” Javi asks, concerned.

“Yes,” Yuzu says, and rolls his hips slowly, experimentally. “Oh,” he moans, a quivering little sound.

“With other men?” Javi inquires further, all the while watching the ripple of Yuzu’s muscles, the rapid rise and fall of his belly as he breathes. He mentally slaps himself when he realizes what he had just said, his mind instantly skipping to _men_, assuming…

Yuzu doesn’t seem to notice his blunder, though. He looks at him, eyes intense. “No,” he says, and Javi somehow knows that he has not done this with women, either, and it makes him shiver. It makes him _want_.

“No?” he repeats, and he almost can’t believe it, because Yuzu is too... too beautiful, too sensual, too attractive, too _everything_. He is everything, and Javi has a hard time imagining that nobody has laid claim to Yuzu, even though the mere thought of that makes his blood boil. “Why?” he breathes. He knows it is rude to ask these things, but he needs to know.

Yuzu fixes him with a look, and Javi feels like he is looking right into him. A slight blush tints Yuzu’s cheeks. “Been waiting…” Yuzu says, and rocks his hips against his hand, letting out a hitching, tremulous gasp that goes straight to Javi’s dick. He wants to kiss Yuzu so bad right now.

“Waiting for what?” he says, his voice barely a whisper.

Yuzu stills, and Javi can tell the moment the third finger goes in, because Yuzu shudders in pleasure and stills, thighs trembling as he keeps himself steady, eyes squeezed shut.

It takes a moment, but then Yuzu opens his eyes again, dark and shining. “The right man,” he says then, and his gaze never falters.

It’s like Javi’s brain has short-circuited. He just sits there, speechless, staring at the vision before him, feeling like the world has ground to a halt around him.

“Oh god,” Javi moans brokenly after what feels like minutes, once his brain has processed the latest revelation. Yuzu chooses that moment to move, and begins fucking himself on his fingers, arching his back in a way that would be obscene if it wasn’t so gorgeous. Yuzu’s other hand comes back to curl around his dick, moving in sync with the thrusts of his hips.

Yuzu hits a particularly good angle then, it seems, and Javi nearly chokes when it’s his name, _his own name_, that spills from Yuzu’s lush mouth, half-delirious and lost in pleasure.

It’s so much more than Javi’s wildest fantasy – Yuzu’s thighs working as he rides his own fingers, his chest flushed, nipples hard and taut, his head thrown back, and his voice, his voice, all hoarse and deeper than Javi has ever heard it, breaking and hitching around throaty moans and, always: _Javi, oh, Ja-vi!_

Javi can’t take it anymore. “Can I – “ he starts, and Yuzu stops, startled, as if he had forgotten Javi was there, but then his surprised expression melts into one of such intense want that Javi feels it like a physical pull. “Can I touch you?” he stammers. “_Please_.” He says it this time because he feels like he might die if he has to limit himself to watching for another second.  


Yuzu’s mouth falls open, like he is surprised, and Javi doesn’t get it because shouldn’t it be crystal clear by now that he is _mad _for him? Yuzu rises up on his knees and winces as he pulls his hand out, then wipes it on the sheets.

“Hai,” Yuzu breathes then, and it is all the invitation Javi needs.

He’s out of the chair and on the bed in a second, pulling Yuzu close by the waist until he’s straddling his lap, up on his knees. For a brief moment, they just stare at one another, panting, and then Yuzu sits down, and Javi wishes he was not wearing all these clothes.

It doesn’t matter, though, because Yuzu is there, painfully hard, his erection trapped between their bodies, and all Javi wants is to make him feel good. He would feel shy about this, maybe, a little hesitant, if the situation was different, but not now. Not now, not with Yuzu firm and hot and velvety in his palm, moaning loudly the moment Javi closes his hand around him. Not with Yuzu thrusting up into his grip almost immediately, like he has been waiting for this, like he has been dreaming of this for as long as Javi has been.

Javi curls one arm around Yuzu’s waist, cradling him close, willing himself to remember this – Yuzu, trembling like a plucked string in his arms, all flushed and needy. Then he starts moving his other hand, the one that’s wrapped around Yuzu, trying to match the rhythm he had observed earlier, remembering the little tugs, his thumb circling the head here and there, teasing.

Yuzu becomes frantic, pushing himself up into his hand, clinging onto Javi’s shoulders like he might drown if he lets go, loud and shameless as he grinds against Javi’s lap, then back up into his hand.

“Come for me,“ Javi whispers urgently, leaning in to speak into Yuzu’s ear, flicking his tongue against it for good measure.

And Yuzu does: he tenses all over and then shudders against Javi with a coarse, raw cry, riding it out, hips stuttering.

He sags into Javi’s arms after, heavy and loose, his forehead on Javi’s shoulder, his ragged breaths tickling the skin on Javi’s neck.

Javi holds him through it, smoothing his palms down Yuzu’s back. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you, cariño, I’ve got you,” he mumbles into Yuzu’s neck, leaving a trail of small kisses there. It’s the best feeling in the world, having watched Yuzu fall apart so beautifully, and being there to put him back together with kisses and sweet little words. Javi feels privileged, and he still can’t quite believe it, but Yuzu is here, so real and solid in his arms. He lets out a shaky breath, smiling against Yuzu’s skin.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” he says, and his voice trembles a little. Javi doesn’t even care.

“Huh?” Yuzu lifts his head, and looks down at him. “Do what?” he asks, and then his brow furrows. “Fuck me?” he asks, voice a little raw around the edges, tensing in Javi’s arms, like he thinks that –

Oh no.

“No,” Javi says quickly. “No, no.”

Yuzu looks at him, confusion etched into his features, and god, Javi sucks at this.

“No, I mean. This,” he says, and cups Yuzu’s jaw in one hand, pulling him into the kiss that is long overdue. He kisses him, just gently, brushing his lips against Yuzu’s mouth, softly sucking his bottom lip between his, tracing Yuzu’s face with his fingers. “This,” he whispers when they come apart for breath, and he pulls Yuzu even closer into his embrace, kissing his collarbone, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw. “Kiss you, and hold you, and be with you.”

He feels Yuzu relax in his arms, curling around and into him like a small kitten. “Love you like you deserve,” Javi mumbles, then smiles at Yuzu when he looks up, his eyes suspiciously shiny. “Will you let me?” he asks, and softly wipes away the tear that has snuck out of the corner of Yuzu’s eye.

“Hai,” is all Yuzu says. Then he smiles brilliantly, like the sun going up, and throws his arms around Javi’s neck. And that, having Yuzu like this, his own chest full to bursting… _that_ truly is better than any fantasy Javi could have ever imagined.


End file.
